


Pretend

by Leviarty



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So are we just going to pretend that nothing ever happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

“So are we just going to pretend that nothing ever happened?” G shouted, hands flying angrily.

Sam stared back at him expressionless.  He didn’t say a word.

“This is how it’s gonna be then?” G asked.  It wasn’t supposed to be like that.  It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

It wasn’t supposed to happen at all.

But it _did_ happen.  And it shouldn’t have happened like this.

“We’re going to pretend that everything is fine and that nothing happened?  Is that what were supposed to do?  Pretend that everything is fine and dandy?  Pretend that things aren’t different?  Pretend that you weren’t my best friend and that we’re falling apart?”

G is standing mere inches from his partner and still Sam says nothing.

“How am I supposed to pretend,” he begins, his voice several shades quieter now, nearly a whisper.  “That this isn’t the _only_ place I’ve ever felt at home?”

His beating is heavy and his heart is pounding, but Sam is standing before him, perfectly calm.

“Are you done?” Sam asks softly.

G says nothing, but then, Sam didn’t give him much of a chance, because suddenly their lips are crashing together and G forgets how angry he was just moments before.


End file.
